Reunion
by shiro-chan x bed-wetter-momo
Summary: A little oneshot that just suddenly popped into my head... SoMa incase it's not obvious. A little bit abstract but pretty understandable.


_Emerald gazed upon crimson as mother looked upon son. She smiles slightly at the little puff of snow white hair on his head. Seeing that the infant had her eye shape and skin color, she briefly wondered if he would grow to have his father's trademark shark-like teeth._

**He looked down at the picture in his hands, the one brought by the new, younger Death God. The one of her and _their_ son. The small boy had his eyes closed but he could see the shock of white on the baby's head. 'I have to go...' he thought.**

_"Shh... It's alright baby." She cooed to the crying child. When all that was left of his wailing was small whimpers, he was looking at her with wide crimson red eyes and she barely noticed the tear drop on his cheek that was surely not his for he was still to young for actual tears to fall from his eyes. She lifted her left hand, the one not holding the infant, to her cheek and she felt tears on it. She had cried without noticing._

**He wanted to go. No, he _needed_ to go. He needed to see her. To see _them._ He gripped their picture in his hand, absentmindedly rubbing it with his thumb. He entered Death's office, but once he took his first step in, the old Death God asked him "You want to see them don't you?"**

**He grinned.**

_The doorbell rang; she went to answer it. The door opens to reveal a young man with gold eyes and black hair, three thick horizontal stripes running across the left side of his hair with a grin on his usually stoic face. "I have good news. Father is letting him come home." He said. She nearly cries out in joy._

**He stands at the airport's baggage claim, upon seeing his bags, he grabs them and goes off to find _them_. Death told him that _she_ wanted to be one of the first people to see him when he came back to Death City. He sees a head of blond and rushes to it.**

_She fidgets slightly, nervously waiting at the exit of the Arrival part of the airport. The pram holding their sleeping son parked beside her so she could easily see his face. Then she sees a head of snowy white hair moving in her direction and she suddenly feels lost and out of place._

**He sees her, standing beside the exit, with a pram beside her and he knew. He knew that she had brought _their_ son with her so that he wouldn't feel like she did as a child, separated from her father for years. When she was finally reunited with him, he had changed from her proud and loving Papa to a clingy, hysterical father. He knew she didn't want their son to be like that, regardless of how short the time may be.**

_'He's coming... I haven't seen him in such a long time. Is his scar still there? Did he get more? Is he as anxious as I am?' her thoughts were racing a mile per second, her heart going twice as fast. She swears she'll have a heart attack._

**He's a few meters away, and unknowingly, he speeds up. He's running as if his life depended on it. He's so near her that he drops his bags and wraps his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. Her arms going around his waist. He holds her tighter.**

_His arms were around her, enveloping her in his warmth, his scent, his presence, his very being. She can feel his heart beat wildly for her head is on his chest; her ear near his heart. And she knows hers is just as fast. A small cry disturbs the moment._

They turn their heads to the pram where a small hand is flailing about. She picks up the baby who slowly calms down as she gently rocks him from side to side. Before he could stop himself, he asked "What did you name him?" She smiles and says "Markl Evans"

**'Markl Evans... It's got a nice ring to it.' he thought, placing his hand on Markl's smaller one. Crimson locked with crimson as father and son gazed upon each other for the first time.**

_Seeing them silently bonding, she handed the infant to him, showing him where to put his hands. When she was sure he would not drop the infant, she took a step back, her heart swelling with pride._

**He looked at the life in his arms, the one _they_ created together. The infant slowly grew tired again as his parents hugged, making sure they do not crush him. The father gave the sleeping child to his mother who carefully tucked him into the blankets inside the pram.**

_She tucked her baby in, picked up her bag, turned to the man in front of her and said "Let's go home." before she began pushing the pram to the exit. He picks up his bags and follows her.

* * *

_

847 words written in a span of two free periods... only able to publish it now. My internet suddenly felt like having a strike this holiday and went back to normal a day before school at exactly 11:38 PM ... Grr...

Sadly, I might not be able to write or update much still. Schoolwork keeps scaring away my little fluffy plot bunnies. Hopefully my collaboration fic with SAPPHIRELIBRA1995 (not sure if this is still her current username or account) and ElmotheEmo will push through. Anyway... Happy New Year everyone!

Anyone care to guess who these two people were? Its painfully obvious in my opinion. And yes, Markl was named after Howl's apprentice in Howl's Moving Castle. I had trouble naming him so I asked my best friend and she just smiled and randomly shouted "Markl!" and thus Markl Evans came to be... Feel free to post comments in the text box that pops out when you click that little button with green letters below... :D

\/


End file.
